Night of Confession
by MovieVillain
Summary: Touka admits to Yoriko of being a ghoul.


Now that class is over for the day, it's time for Touka and her best friend, Yoriko, to head home. As they walked through the empty streets of Tokyo by the 20th Ward for the night...

"So, how do you like the lunch I made for you to taste, Touka?" the blonde girl asked.

"It's... really great, Yoriko," was the reply.

Yoriko may be a good cook, but her food looks distasteful for her friend, especially when she is a ghoul. Nevertheless, she tried digesting it as to not hurt her feelings. In fact, she's trying hard not to let her know the truth about herself.

The two girls stumbled into a news report by a building outside saying about ghouls have terrorized the city by killing humans and eating their flesh.

"That is so horrible," Yoriko spoke of the matter. "Why does that have to happen every night?"

"If only I could teach them a lesson so that incidents like this never happen again..." Touka added.

"Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed!"

"Not if I use my wings."

"Your... wings?"

The purple-haired girl covered her mouth, having realized she gave a hint of her secret. Realizing there's no way out, she has to tell her human friend the truth. First, she has to find a place where no one could see this, and the park is the place for that.

"Before we head home, let's go to the park," she proposed.

"Oh, okay," Yoriko agreed.

As they went to the park...

"Yoriko, we've been best friends since I met you, right?" Touka asked.

"More than I could remember," was the reply.

"The truth is..." Touka closed her eyes, although her right eye is hidden by her bangs. After a deep breath, she opened them, but her eyes aren't anymore the ocean blue she always have, but replaced by black sclera and red irises.

"Touka, you... you're..."

"Yes, Yoriko, I'm a ghoul."

"That is so cool!" Yoriko exclaimed happily.

The ghoul just can't believe of how her human friend reacted to the discovery. Is she telling the truth? How can she say something monstrous like this is cool?

"Cool?!" she ranted. "What's so cool about it? I'm a monster! I kill people! I eat people! This is the only way I can live, and now that you know..."

She gets interrupted when Yoriko wraps her arms around her for a hug, calming her down.

"Even so, you're still yourself, Touka," the blonde girl reassured with a smile. Hearing those words from her caused her friend to return the hug.

"Yoriko, thank you," Touka is relief on how she took the revelation well.

The two paused for a while as they let go of the hug. Tears are streaming down from her black and red eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't turn you in for the CCG if that's what you're wondering," Yoriko added with their hands on each other. "Also, be honest. What do you think of my cooking?"

"It's good and all, but for me, it's disgusting. No offense," the truth is out.

"None taken. I'm so sorry, Touka!" the blonde throws her arms around the ghoul's shoulders and pulling her in close. "It's my fault you weren't at school the other day! I got you sick!"

"It's okay, Yoriko," Touka reassured, patting Yoriko on the back. "You didn't know."

"What have I done? I could've killed you if I made you eat my cooking so much!"

"Don't worry, you didn't. Besides, I'm tolerable of your cooking even if it doesn't taste good to me."

"You really think so?" Yoriko looked at her eyes.

"Positive," Touka replied with a smile while wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Now that I know you're a ghoul, can I see your kagune?" the blonde asked with excitement, but Touka's eyebrows raised a bit from that. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Well, okay. I'll let you see it."

After a few seconds, her kagune is manifested through her back with one full red black wing on the left and one smaller one on the right.

"Wow, that's the Ukaku, right?" Yoriko guessed right.

"That's right," Touka confirmed.

"You're beautiful."

"You really think so?" the ghoul blushed from this.

"Yes, I think so," her friend confirmed this.

"To tell you the truth, you're not the first person who said this about my kagune," Touka thought back on Kimi, Nishiki's girlfriend. She deactivates her kagune. "I'll tell you about her some other time."

"Oh, okay," Yoriko agreed on that. Besides, tonight is not the right time to know about this person.

"Yoriko..."

"Yes, Touka?"

The ghoul closed her eyes and pushes her lips on her friend's while touching her face with both hands. Of course, her friend does the same. After a few seconds, they pull away from the kiss.

"I love you, Yoriko," Touka confessed with a smile.

"I love you, too, Touka," Yoriko also does the same with a smile.

This is one night they'll never forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note: My first fanfiction story for Tokyo Ghoul. Hope it's better than satans assistant story, Stick by Me, where this story drives me to make my story.**


End file.
